How to control the dream
by Alury 15
Summary: Los sueños son misteriosos, un producto de nuestra imaginación, pero será verdad que no tienen vida propia y que solo nosotros podemos hacerlos reales en nuestra propia realidad.Pues no, si sabes y aprendes acontrolarlos correctamente - NO MAS OCs-
1. Chapter 1

**Holi aqui tengo otro fic y tambien requiere OCs, porque subir otro fic con OCs bueno por el simpe hecho de que tienen generos totalmente diferentes y porque o se me olvidaba la idea o el hecho de que tenia que subir el fic o ... *que yo tenia un fic pero no me acuerdo, a ya me acorde era este (busca en todas las corpetas del pc no esta, busca en la papelera de reciclaje no esta) ._. lo borre. Fail.**

**Y bueno nada mas estoy muy segura de poder llevar dos fics al tiempo, al igual que me deajan una tesis con dos dias para entegarla y me saco aunque sea una nota media, bueno el hecho de epezar con otro fic, no me lleva al hecho de olvidar el otro hasta terminarlo.**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a level 5.**

* * *

**HOW TO CONTROL THE DREAM**

**Chapter 1.**

Los sueños son misteriosos, un producto de nuestra imaginación, pero será verdad que no tienen vida propia y que solo nosotros podemos hacerlos reales. Pero y si no, esta es la verdad nuestra realidad, mas no la realidad de algunos quienes poseen el control de los sueños, un arte de millones de siglos atrás y aunque todos tenemos esa facultad no somos capaces de controlarlos, no por las pesadillas ni por nuestros problemas en la vida, sino porque no podemos creer.

Los sueños son muchos, incluso muchos más que todo el universo y pueden ser más poderosos que las mismas estrellas, para poder tomar forma propia y mucho más, la limitación que tienen somos nosotros, ellos solo siguen ordenes de quien sea que los inspiro, incluso hacen nada al ser dejados en el olvido hasta las mismas pesadillas siguen nuestro mandato. Hay sueños más raros que otros, unos más comunes, repetitivos y normales, pero también sueños tan raros y extraños que solo se dan una sola vez en la vida.

**Bellum amet: **Significado: Guerra épica.

Sueños muy extraños, que a rara vez se repiten, consisten en un mundo totalmente diferente con criaturas misteriosas y extrañas en un mundo fuera de lo normal y extraño, aunque algo bastante extraño es que a veces el mundo cambia o aparece en otra parte del mundo, unos sueños de los más misteriosos de los que puede haber, en este la imaginación no tiene límites, es más sin esta este sueño se desbordaría es una de las razones por la cual algunas personas incluso mueren sin ser capaces de soñar esto, es posible que encuentres compañía pero la mayor parte del tiempo están separados de ti.

**Factum: **Significado: Lo que fue.

Sueños que nos muestran lugares que conocemos, claro siempre con una trama fantasiosa y un fondo distorsionado con algo que no hemos en la vida real, un sueño extraño pero más común que el bellum amet, puede ser confundido con el interruptae, pero la diferencia es que en este no corres nunca peligro, por otro lado tienes la posibilidad de preguntar inconscientemente y encontrar respuesta, también se suele recorrer caminos extraños parecidos a laberintos, no tienen trampa ninguna, no tienen muchos caminos y son bastante extensos, sin saber por qué como si el sueño se entrecortara y no recordáramos las partes más importantes.

**Terror umbram: **Significado: terror sombrío

Tampoco es de los sueños más comunes, o simplemente los confundimos con pesadillas, encontramos un paisaje normal o incoherente, pero su característica principal es que nos encontramos con seres extraños, normalmente combinación de dos animales o un animal retorcido anatómicamente que nos dan escalofríos, pueden tener tres tipos de tramas el simple miedo de matarlos y pedir ayuda, la perdida, o el peligro de este animal que corren personas queridas, la persecución de estos dados como sombras oscuras en este también es común la compañía pero al final acabaras solo. Es normal no llegar al final de estos sueños porque nos despertamos, pero normalmente termina con la muerte o desaparición de ese animal en casos extraños encontrando al supuesto creador o saliendo de este encontrándonos en lugares muy conocidos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Illusionibus: **Significado: ilusiones.

Un mundito en el cual los demás no notan tu presencia, claro si es que hay más, colorido e irreal incluso pueden haber partes conocidas por ti mismo o que hayas visto en la televisión o en un videojuego normalmente con un aire infantil, la mayoría de veces no sabes que haces simplemente te encuentras ahí sin nada más caminando y observando apareciendo criaturitas extrañas y bastante simples, sin embargo existe el caso en el cual si hay una trama tal vez simplona pero la hay es muy extraño este tipo de sueños, pero lo más común de reconocerlos a parte de sus colores son sus hermosas criaturitas tan lindas y tiernas, pequeñas y que de alguna manera te hacen sentir nostalgia a la infancia.

**Interruptae: **Significado: incoherente.

Nunca has soñado que estas en un mundo donde constantemente cambian los escenarios y las acciones o tramas, bueno es este nunca encontraremos una forma de encajar los escenarios tan diversos que puedes encontrar en un solo sueño, una vez te encuentras en un lugar haciendo cualquier cosa, das unos pasos y apareces en otro y aun que tu recuerdes lo que hacías, inconscientemente lo olvidas hasta que te despiertas y así sucesivamente es extraño encontrar compañía, un dato curioso siempre te sientes en peligro o siempre corres un peligro si no sales de un lugar, siempre te preguntaste porque salías de ese lugar cuando más interesante se ponía la cosa, bueno el mismo sueño te saca para protegerte de quien sabe qué. A veces corres el riesgo de despertarte con el efecto de caída es decir el piso del sueño se rompe y te caes, inmediatamente despiertas (y puedes correr el riesgo de caerte de la cama, o terminar despertando del lado contrario de la cama, experiencia propia, no si les ha pasado alguna vez).

**Animalia: **Significado: animal.

Puede ocurrir en cualquiera de los anteriores sueños (a excepción del interruptae y el terror umbram) en este sueño se tienen bastante referencia animal, con cinco casos, rodeado de muchos animales, tu eres un animal, los animales hablan, te conviertes en un animal, claro que depende del tipo de sueño, la trama e incluso el hecho de combinarse los casos

**yume: **Significado: sueño

Un sueño se crea desde la primera vez que duermes y sueñas con un fondo negro con colores diferentes sin sentido ni trama alguno, inconscientemente le pides de cierta manera a tu sueño lo que quieres soñar, pero con los sueños que poco se dan requieren siempre un esfuerzo de parte nuestro, como un premio por algo, conseguir soñar algo es un gran premio que tú mismo consigues. Los sueños van adquiriendo una personalidad concreta, no necesariamente la de la misma persona pero es como un ser vivo.

**Akumu:** Significado: pesadilla.

Las pesadillas tan solo son los sueños amargados por nuestros sentimientos negativos, hasta convertirlos en algo horrible y tenebroso, un sueño es capaz de recuperarse cuando el daño no es muy grave pero hay un límite, hasta que mueren en el olvido.

Los sueños nos pueden guiar y dar una buena noche, pero son capaces de hacer más y nosotros somos una barrera, y claro un sueño siempre tendrá sus reglas: hacer siempre lo que la persona quiera, nunca enamorarse, no se puede revelar contra ningún ser viviente a menos de que sea otro sueño, no dar pesadillas por gusto para hacer sufrir a una persona y nunca ceder su poder a un humano solo obedecer sus órdenes siempre que este con base a la personalidad de la persona cuando sueña.

Pero que si una persona diera la instrucción a unos jóvenes comunes y corrientes acerca de controlar sus sueños, no está mal dar vida común al sueño pero y si esto los conllevara a romper las reglas de un sueño hasta el punto de que este mundo se acabe, si no hay personas no hay sueños y si no hay sueños…

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejare una ficha, en este fic a diferencia de "is our secret of survival" solo nescesitare min.6 max.12 OCs dos de cada sueño, no permitire tres sueños repetidos.  
**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Tipo de sueño:**

**Sueño o pesadilla: (Akumu o yume, estos dos no son tipos de sueños, tan solo son una clasificaccion, si quieren tener el puesto de akumu pueden a menos que que otra persona del mismo tipo de sueño ya lo tenga)**

**Personalidad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Vestimenta inicial: (tengan en cuenta que es dependiendo del tipo de sueño y solo la usare en el inicio)**

**Vestimenta normal: (ya sera la prenda definitiva)**

**Portador: (quien los creo)**

**Pareja: ( pueden optar por que sea alguien diferent al portador)**

**Extra:**

**Animal: (en el caso de animalia o de terror umbram teniendo en cuenta las caracteristicas de cada sueño)**

**Y bueno, tengan en cuenta que puse esta clasificacion por pura experiencia propia, o por que me acuerde, si hay alguna otra clasificasion que quieran comentarme pueden dejarlo en una review, iguelmente si han tenido alguna vez alguno de estos.**

** Oviamente me invente todo al clasificarlos y nombrarlos no es que sea real solo lo hice porque quedaba mas ordenado y para que no se me hiciera un enrredo en la ficha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Al fin lo he subido, perdon si me demore algo pero no tengo ni la mas minima excusa a menos que sirva -Se me olvido, no me acorde, se me fue el internet ( no enrrealidad estaba en el campo y solo puede escribir el cap no subirlo)- Pero bueno ese no es el punto, solo espero que les guste.  
**

**Ha otra cosita Atsuya esta vivo.**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a level 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Ya había pasado un año desde el FFI, todo iba normal como antes, la mayoría volvió a su país natal y todo iba como cualquier día, bueno a excepción de la presencia de algunas personas diferentes. Suzuno fusuke, Nagumo haruya, AfuroTerumi o Aphrodi y finalmente Atsuya Fubuki. Ese mismo día todos los chicos que estaban en Raimon y que se habían transferido, habían tenido el día libre, ni estudio, ni entrenamiento, ese mismo día y ningún otro día solo se podía esperar lo que ya no había que esperar, aunque era totalmente desconocido para algunos chicos no había ninguna escapatoria de todas maneras la única decepción que se esperaría es "porque yo entre todas las personas de este mundo".

A pesar de estar en ubicaciones diferentes, extrañamente terminaron en el mismo lugar, en el mismo oscuro callejón del cual no había ni entrada ni salida solo un vacío profundo y oscuro de tanto paredes y suelo, no llegaba la luz del día por ningún lugar de arriba solo se podía presenciar un cielo rojizo anaranjado y de nubes negras bañadas de la tenue luz de la oscura luna. Como habían llegado a ese extraño lugar tan irreal y más importante, estaban de día que estaba haciendo allí la luna.

-Donde estamos- Dijo un chico peli plata, extrañado y confundido- que es este lugar Atsuya.

- No lo sé, pero al parecer no fuimos los únicos en terminar en este lugar- Respondió un chico de pelo rosado con una ligera tonalidad anaranjada (creo que es así, si no corríjanme pero no sabía cómo describirlo) señalando a unos chicos bastante conocidos.

-Ustedes también terminaron aquí verdad- Les pregunto un chico de pelo azulado y plateado, un u parche en el ojo – Que es este lugar-

-Crees que lo sabemos, ni siquiera la supuesta deidad lo sabe- Les respondió con sarcasmo y molestia Fudou refiriéndose a Aphrodi el cual estaba también allí.

-Oye, no seré una deidad pero aun así te puedo romper la cara-

-Si por supuesto que puedes, ni siquiera eres capaz de ganar un partido sin el agua bendita y lo demostraste cuando estabas en la selección de Corea- esa fue una frase llena de intenciones horrorosas y malditas, lo único que se necesitaba para desbordad la paciencia de cualquiera.

Debido a todo el lio formado parecía como si no recordaran que estaban en medio de la nada, bueno eso de parte de los que estaban discutiendo, por otro lado el resto solo buscaba una forma de salir de allí, hasta que de pronto un aura azul oscura salo de la nada, en medio de ella una persona con un tipo de capucha con una capa ocultando todo su cuerpo.

-Yo podría deciros donde están y porque, es más yo fui quien os trajo aquí- Les dijo a los presentes causando varias miradas llenas de veneno y odio de algunos- al fin y al cabo ustedes son los únicos seres que encontré que aún tienen la capacidad de aprender con facilidad y rapidez el arte de controlar los sueños- les dijo antes de que nadie dijera nada.

-Quien eres y a que te refieres con eso- Hablo por fin interesado un chico de pelo blanco.

-Verán anteriormente, para ser exacto hace más de trecientos mil años atrás, existía una relación con cualquier ser vivo y su sueño, los sueños obedecían cualquier cosa que estos seres querían con el fin de nunca ser olvidados y morir, por otro lado estos seres tenían a su control un poder tan poderoso como una estrella misma algunos la utilizaban para su bien, otros para el bien de todos y con las diferentes posibilidades que habían este mundo se convirtió en algo totalmente diferente a lo que conocemos, peligroso y lleno de misterios, un mundo fantástico y mágico, el poder de los sueños a pesar de ser utilizado no se abusaba de este, puesto que los seres querían también ser algo en ese mundo distante, lastimosa mente este preciado arte se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo convirtiéndose en una realidad de la imaginación, con el tiempo ese mundo se desbordo dando lugar a lo que conocen ustedes hoy en día- Antes de seguir con su relato, hiso una pequeña pausa para dar una mirada rápida a todos los presentes- Hoy en día aún se puede aprender este arte pero resulta muy difícil y requiere de muchos años incluso décadas para mejorarlo, a excepción de algunos a los cuales se les facilita este aprendizaje de un día para otro, los he traído aquí porque ustedes son esos casos, yo… les quiero enseñar a controlar los sueños y solo ustedes pueden.

Las miradas de asombro, de parte de los presentes eran muy diferentes, unas expresaban ansiedad y otro extrañamiento.

-Están dispuestos a aceptar- Les pregunto, al ver sus expresiones.

Una rápida mirada paso por todos los presentes, algo dudosa pero bastante curiosa hasta que al fin asintieron todos, causando una leve sonrisa de la persona encapuchada, esta saco su "mano" la cual parecía más una garra negra como la de un lobo con unas garras afiladas y oscuras, sobre estas unas relucientes y hermosas piedras cada una con un diferente color y con su respectiva aura, cada una de estas se dirigió a alguien diferente quedando en frente de todos.

-Ustedes no necesitan una maestría tan extensa solo lo que os acabo de contar basta para que controlen sus sueños, ahora solo deben de aceptar ese poder que les estoy ofreciendo, que les parece- Les volvió a decir, viendo como inmediatamente agarraban las piedritas- Fubuki, Kazemaru, Aphrodi, Atsuya, Fudou, Suzuno, Handa y Sakuma ustedes son pocos de los únicos que pueden controlar los sueños en este mundo.

Al momento de terminar de pronunciar la frase, todo se había desvanecido y volvieron al lugar donde se encontraban, algo aturdidos al comienzo, las caras extrañadas de sus compañeros los rodeaban, hasta que al fin recordaron lo que había pasado, hasta que vieron la piedra en sus manos recobraron la cordura y el control de todas sus acciones.

Las piedras que les dieron tenían unas pequeñas escrituras y aunque no las conocían podían leerlas pero no entenderlas como era eso posible si ni siquiera sabían si ese idioma existía. Tal vez fue solo una ilusión un simple truco, pero no era posible, eso no había sido un simple truco, tal vez si era real. Sin decir nada, ni preguntar nada ni siquiera a los que había estado en la misma situación, aunque aún no el sol estaba en lo más alto solo se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Suzuno.**

_El poder de controlar los sueños, hmm no creo que sea verdad pero si hasta tengo la piedra y todo, tal vez si sea cierto tal vez si pueda controlar los sueños, sería interesante poder controlar los sueños lo único que espero es que no sea la misma estupidez de la piedra Alien…Holly que nombre tan extraño._

Estaba cansado, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba muerto e inmóvil, se sentía golpeado y adolorido, como si hubiera recibido una apuñalada, jamás se había sentido así y mucho menos en ese momento del día, no paso mucho hasta que en su mente resonó un grito de desesperación que solo el escuchaba, tan solo que ahora había caído inconsciente al suelo. Tal vez no estaba solo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fubuki.**

_Controlar los sueños, que quiso decir con eso, estoy seguro de que no fue una ilusión, eso fue real pero no logro comprender que está pasando, tal vez solo debo descansar._

Siguió derecho a su habitación que podía sacar con pensar en eso, lo único que quería era estar solo, así que se quedó acostado en su cama observando tan preciada roca que había conseguido, no tardó mucho en dormirse tal vez estaba de día aun pero no podía seguir despierto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Atsuya.**

_Menuda tontería no puedo creer que mi hermano se lo haya creído, yo puedo conseguir ese poder por mí mismo…aunque sería bueno saber de qué rayos estaba hablando ese loco de ahorita, que podría ser esta piedra tan extraña, Ryuuno…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Aphrodi.**

_Un poder más grande que una estrella, será posible que esta piedra sea más poderosa que todo el universo incluso más que el espacio entero…no eso es imposible, no existen cosas tan poderosas como las estrellas ni si quiera si esto fuese real no sería posible._

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sakuma.**

_No es posible que esto sea cierto es imposible…pero ese tipo dijo que solo los que había llevado a ese lugar podían controlar el sueño, no creo que sea real pero tal vez si lo fuera podría adquirir ese poder…incluso ser mejor que Kidou._

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Handa.**

_No voy a creerme esto, no es verdad y no lo será, estoy seguro que esto será igual que esa piedra del meteorito alien. No voy a caer en el mismo y estúpido truco._

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fudou.**

… que pérdida de tiempo de seguro ese tipo está loco, ni siquiera debería perder tiempo preocupándome por esa estupidez, que demonios pensó ese tipo que iba a ser tan imbécil como para creerme ese cuento de fantasía.

*vuelves a decirme eso estúpido y bueno para nada y no tendrás más que pesadillas por el resto de tu miserable vida, pedazo de imbécil* Una vocecita resonó en su mente tan bajita como para no oírla pero se podía entender el mensaje que traía en forma de un pensamiento sin dueño.

-0-0-0-0 -0-

**Kazemaru.**

No necesito el poder de una estrella, ni siquiera si eso me hiciera mejor jugador, no lo necesito y jamás lo necesitare.

* * *

**Bueno dejen reviews, si les gusto si no y demas, ya ire sacado poco a poco los OCs no creo que me demore mucho, por hay unos 3 caps para que salgan todos.**

**Y bueno, otra cosa solo tengo un cupo más, asi que seria el del sueño que mas nescesite ya que no tengo ningun OC de Fatum o de animalia asi que seria el OC que quedara, ya despues no aceptare más.**

**Bueno adios.**


	3. Primeros sueños

**Ya estuvo, no tengo nada mas que decir.  
**

**Que les guste este cap**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a level 5.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Un bosque oscuro y negro lleno de la incesante lluvia emanante de las oscuras nubes, una gran luna roja y brillante se alzaba en medio del cielo dando al ambiente una luz sangrienta y rojiza carmesí.

Un chico peli blanco atormentado y con una expresión de miedo puro en su cara, corría lo más rápido que podía sin encontrar salida alguna en toda la oscuridad. De tras de el en una criatura espantosa y descarrida le perseguía a matar, un logo negro de gran tamaño con notables cicatrices y sus orejas y cola despedazadas y rasgadas, sus colmillos desgastados y torcidos emanaban chorreantemente un líquido rojo. La criatura sedienta de sangre y con ansias de matar solo tenía como objetivo al chico peli banco.

Antes de que el chico hiciera nada, ya estaba atrapado entre las fauces de ese lobo sangriento las cuales le causaban un sufrimiento desagradable. Quien sabe de dónde, el chico peli banco había sacado un machete y sin dudar nada se lo enterró al lobo en una de sus extremidades delanteras causando un horrible chillido de dolor de parte de la criatura soltando al peli blanco. Nublada por la ira y el odio el lobo soltó un aullido quebrantado y lleno de dolor y sed, sin dudar nada abrió sus grandes mandíbulas y se lanzó hacia el chico decidido a matarlo sin piedad… ahora solo se podían escuchar los dolorosos intentos de la bestia por mantenerse de pie, en su boca un machete enterrado recorriéndole toda la garganta y sobresaliéndole del pecho, el lobo cayó al suelo agotado y jadeante.

El chico despertó de su pesadilla, pero no per el hecho de que fuera una pesadilla sino la impresión de que alguien lo despertaba, el peli blanco abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a una chica frente a él una chica delgada y con una aparente figura delicada, de 1.30 de altura, su cabello era pelirrojo y ondulado, le llegaba hasta los codos y tenía un flequillo, unas largas y onduladas pestañas negras hacían parte de sus ojos verdes como la hierba, su piel era de color vainilla y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba un bonito vestido de sirvienta color negro que le llega hasta derriba de las rodillas, enzima un delantal blanco con una mancha rojiza, sus pies iban descalzos y su cabello recogido con unos palillos en una coleta alta.

-¿¡Q-quien eres tú!?- Dijo sorprendido Suzuno al notar la presencia de la chica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió con dulzura y dijo- Yo soy tu creación, soy una pesadilla creada e invocada por ti-

-Una…pesadilla, entonces- El chico peli blanco vacilo al tratar de entender lo que había ocurrido.

-Si yo fui un sueño pero por algún trauma de tu infancia me convertí en una pesadilla- Respondió la chica tratando de explicarle al peli blanco- Yo cause esa pesadilla en su mente, en realidad eres bastante valiente además jamás en esa pesadilla habías conseguido matar al lobo negro siempre despertabas del susto- La chica dio una leve sonrisa y le ofreció la mano al peliblanco el cual seguía en el piso- Ya levántate has dormido en el piso toda la tarde y también la noche entera.

-Me cuesta creer que eres una pesadilla- El peliblanco se levantó recordando lo que ocurrió el día anterior- Y también que me estés contando la verdad, ¿cómo es que te llamas?- La chica dio una mirada de confusión a tal pregunta para desgracia del peli blanco- No… tienes un nombre.

-Como dije tú me creaste y me diste todo lo que ves en mí, pero nunca te fijaste en darme un nombre debido a que no sabías de mi existencia.

-Qué te parece Yumiko- La chica pelirroja negó la cabeza con desinterés, lo que le recordó la inscripción de la piedra- Y entonces que tal Holly Pierce- La chica asintió dando la señal de gusto por ese nombre.

Había pasado un tiempo en silencio, en parte para que Suzuno pensara lo que había ocurrido, cuando se acordó que tenía que ir a reunirse con los demás en el campo de practica aunque pensándolo bien no era muy común ver a una chica con tal vestimenta en la calle, con los pies descalzos y mucho menos con esa mancha roja en el delantal, pero en donde iba a conseguir ropa para la chica, no podía ir y preguntarle a cualquiera de las chicas que conocía del Sun garden a pedirles ropa seria vergonzoso y de paso morboso.

-Dime es verdad que puedes hacer todo lo que yo quiera- Le pregunto el chico ya con la única opción que le quedaba.

-Bueno, hay unas cosas que no puedo hacer por ciertas razones pero son muy pocas además no creo que tu vallas a pedir ese tipo de cosas, así que si todo lo que quieras.

El peli blanco le explico acerca de la situación y de que no era muy normal ver a una persona así hoy en día, comprensiva la chica entendió y se fue a cambiar con algo diferente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La blanca y fría nieve caía en medio del claro dejando un toque invernal a los pocos árboles que habían, un chico de cabello plateado caminaba e toda la nieve dejando a su paso un leve rastro de pisadas, dos figuras se alzaron en medio de la nieve unas muy conocidas por el en un recuerdo oculto de su infancia, inmediatamente empezó a correr hacia las siluetas que se iban alejando, por más que intentaba corría y corría pero no podía llegar a ellas, un bosque se alzó en toda la nieve lleno de caminos diferentes, siguió con la esperanza de encontrar las siluetas pero ya estaban muy lejos las había perdido, a pesar de esto seguía corriendo. Un sonido muy conocido se acercaba poco a poco el miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndole temblar inocentemente, una ola de nueve se alzó en el cielo, una avalancha de nieve…

-Ahhhh- El peli plata se levantó de un grito jadeante y con la piel congelada.

-No quieres saber la respuesta del porque paso eso verdad, si lo quisieras habrías alcanzado el recuerdo de la muerte de tus padres y te lo hubiera revelado todo.

-Quien eres, a que te refieres con alcázar el recuerde de mis padres, como sabes todo eso- El chico respondió alterado aun por el sueño casi gritado a la chica que se encontraba en frente de el.

La chica era delgada, esbelta y bien proporcionada, sus hermosos ojos dorados como el ámbar perfectamente delineado expresaban un aire de calidez, su largo y liso cabello de un bello color celeste estaba recogido en una trenza de caracola, su blanca piel se asemejaba a la porcelana con unos pómulos de un ligero color rosa. Llevaba una falda de tablones, negra y ajustada, una playera blanca con mangas recogidas hasta los codos, sobre esta otra playera morada sin mangas, medias blancas y unos converse negros.

-Tranquilízate quieres, uno soy un "sueño" creado por ti que se convirtió en una pesadilla con la muerte de tus padres, segundo he tratado de darte a conocer el recuerdo de la muerte de tus padres para que dejaras de atormentarte a ti mismo ya que yo resulto mal cuando pasa eso, y tercero como dije antes soy creación de tu mente e imaginación así que conozco todos tus recuerdos, deseos y fantasías.

-Entonces era verdad lo de controlar los sueños- Dijo el chico más tranquilo, recibiendo una seña de parte de la chica de ojos dorados de "si"- Entonces yo te cree, como te debo llamar exactamente.

-No tengo nombre con eso te digo todo, sin embargo me gustaría que me llamaras Izumi Uchida- Respondió la chica con el mismo tono de frialdad en su voz que había tenido toda la conversación.

El peli plata estuvo llenando a la chica de preguntas sobre controlar los sueños y sobre sus recuerdos y aunque no pudo obtener mucho la única respuesta que pudo encontrar fue _"En cuanto a los sueños porque no lo descubres tú, acabas de obtener un poder inimaginable, y en cuanto a tus recuerdos solo tú puedes obtener la respuesta, yo te he estado ayudando pero solo tú puedes encontrar ese recuerdo perdido"_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Atsuya su hermano y por detrás de él una chica de cabello negro azabache y de apariencia delicada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Aun no entiendo porque solo les dio las piedras a parte de ellos aún faltan unos que otros señor.

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado nada puede salir mal.

-Y otra cosa me preocupa la piedra de invocación que le dio a ese chico Fudou y también a Sakuma, está seguro que este bien que las tengan.

-No te fíes de las apariencias ni de las personalidades de esos chicos, en su interior poseen un gran poder que ni siquiera yo he visto en siglos, ellos dos van a poder lidiar con esas piedras, de todos modos son sus sueños.

* * *

**Ya va el primer cap y ya han aparecido 2 OC, no dire que 3 porque aun no cuenta. Bueno el puento es que demorare un tiempo den hacer estas intros ya que son vastantes pero si se puede.  
**

**-Les gusto.**

**-Traume a Suzuno con ese lobo (creo que me inspire un poquito y escribi mas de lo que iba ha ser.**

**- Una review.**

**-Intriga y suspenso.**

**No es muy raro que termine caps. asi como asi, sinceramente me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas y para ello yo soy una MASTER dejare los caps. asi cada vez que se me de la gana LIKE A BOSS. ok no pero diganme si quieren o no que sigua terminando los caps. asi**

**En sus manos esta la decicion (que raro estoy escribieno)**


End file.
